


Missing Him

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh misses Tim<br/>"Lost Son" Spoilers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Him

Calleigh ran her hand along the yellow Ducati. No one had thought to move it, or maybe no one wanted to move it. It was a reminder of what they had and what they had lost. Three days ago they had buried Tim. Horatio had cleaned out Tim's locker maybe it was up to her to deal with the Ducati. She was the only one brave enough to ride with Tim. She loved the rush of racing down the highway with her arms wrapped around her friend and the figurative wind in her hair.

"You okay?"

She turned and smiled at Horatio. "Yeah... I will be."

"I supposed we should do something about the bike," Horatio commented.

"I'll have it towed home," she said with a shrug. "I'm not..."

Horatio ran a hand down her back when she'd choked on her words. "I know."

She watched him walk away and then turned back to the bike. "I miss you," she said running her hand over the seat. "I miss you."


End file.
